


Of Sun Knights and Summer Vacations

by RedFanboi



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Summer Vacation, This was Based off of Servant-Fes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFanboi/pseuds/RedFanboi
Summary: Set during the Servant-Fes Summer event, Ritsuka gets burnt out and exhausted from helping write so many Doujins, Gawain gives him some company while he relaxes.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Gawain | Saber, Male Fujimaru Ritsuka/Gawain | Saber
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Of Sun Knights and Summer Vacations

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyy! How has it been? I've been in the mood for some Gudawain for like ever. I haven't wrote it in so long, and I wanted to write some. I just loved the ServantFes event and decided to base it off it! Summer Gawain as a Spiritron Dress When DW?!?
> 
> On another note, I got my Gawain to Bond 10 Recently! I now get woken up by a Talking Horse guys! How great is that?! But yeah. This was born of my undying love for a Certain Sun-Knight.
> 
> Also, I do have Circe, but like, I probably wrote her wrong??? Sorry to any Circe fans if I did.

After an endless time making doujins with his Servants, Ritsuka was burnt out and needed a day to himself. Everyone agreed he needed time off due to being a human, but everyone else wanted to work on the current doujin until nighttime.

The young man decided to head towards the beach, he had made sure to put on his Swim Trunks he got from the Deserted island a few years prior. Ritsuka decided it would be best to have some fun in the water and get a tan.

Ritsuka grabbed a bag full of beach necessities; Sunglasses, Sunscreen, Two towels, one to lay on, another to dry himself off with, and a change of clothes in case he didn’t want to head back to the hotel.

He waved goodbye to everyone in the room still working, and went off in the direction of the beach. He passed Mordred and Jekyll on the way out and wished them a good afternoon. He thought it was funny Mordred wanted to work during summer, usually she’s out surfing non-stop during the summer.

Ritsuka went out the back door and felt the sun hit his chest, giving him much needed warmth from the chilling air conditioning. He ran one of his hands up and down his chest and abs to build up a bit of friction. “I guess it would be a good idea to sunbathe first.” Ritsuka said to himself.

* * *

When the young master made it further out onto the beach, he laid out one of his towels onto the Sandy dune, making sure to spread it out nicely. When he finished, he reached into the bag he had placed onto the sand and pulled out the bottle of sunscreen, it had a bit of tanning oil in it as well, so it would prevent burns and allow him to get a nice bronze coloring to his skin tone. The young man squirted some onto his hand and began smearing the lotion onto his body, on his chest, and stomach, making sure to rub it into the crevices and valleys of the toned abs of said stomach. When his torso was finished he moved onto his shoulders, face and back. Smearing a little on his nose, forehead, chin, and cheeks. His back was a bit harder to do, and he missed some places, but there was nothing he could do, or so he thought.

“Do you need some help, Master?” A voice behind Ritsuka asked, the young man startled a bit. Not expecting someone to sneak up on him.

Ritsuka turned around to see that the voice belonged to Gawain, one of his Saber Servants, clad in a swimsuit as well. Ritsuka couldn’t get his mind off of how good it looked on the Saber, it was as if he was seeing it for the first time, when in reality he saw it on the very first time loop. It was the first time he had ever seen Gawain without a shirt to be frank, and he knew Gawain had a large amount of muscle, but damn. The servant was ripped! He was built like a Greek God, and was just as handsome as one to boot!

The young man's face became a rosy color. "I-if you don't mind!" He sputtered. He couldn't really get his back himself after all, could he?

Gawain gave his signature sunny smile. “Very well. Allow me, Master.” He said.

As Gawain squirted the lotion onto his hands, the young man thought to himself about the first time he met the Sun Knight all the way back in Camelot. He originally didn’t like his servant in the beginning, when they had met, it had been as enemies. To this day, Ritsuka has nightmares from the horrors of Camelot, they didn’t happen as often as the Nightmares about singularities like Babylonia or Solomon, but he still gets them. It’s always Gawain that comes to comfort him though, as if he can sense his nightmare.. Gawain would always hold him lovingly, while he cried into the Knight’s cloak. The Gawain he met in Camelot had been corrupted, not an Alter, no. But close. That Gawain had taken on all the worst parts of the concept known as the ‘Knight of the Sun’. It was due to his guilt of what had happened during his lifetime, and the Lion King’s blessing. That Gawain had done many awful things, from committing massacres, to even simple things like insulting Bedivere. It could be said that the Gawain in Camelot lost sight of who he was, he was Arthur’s most honorable and courageous Knight after all. Originally, he had believed that his Gawain was the Gawain that appeared in Camelot, and was a cruel Master to him. Ritsuka now regrets that dearly. He soon came to realize that this was a different Gawain, this version embraced all of his Saint Graph’s good qualities, sure he still had his moments, but he genuinely has had good intentions. Gawain remembers everything that happened in Camelot, and even if that wasn’t truly him, he still feels great remorse. He feels the weight of each death that the other him committed, and while the other Knights cast aside their sins, he held onto them in guilt for what he had done, and gained ‘Nightless Charisma’ as a result.

Now that Ritsuka thinks about it, even when he hated Gawain, Gawain always took care of him. It was during his first Nightmare of Camelot when Ritsuka finally lost his hate for the Man, and had his hatred replaced by something equally as warm and anger, but it felt… Good. Gawain had stormed into his room, without knocking at that, and simply held his Master as he shook. Since then, Gawain has done the same thing countless times. Even for the Nightmares of other places and times.

Gawain had confessed something to him once, the other Gawain had struck down his own sister, Gareth. It was a mercy killing, but it was something Gawain would never ever do. He loved his sister with all his heart, she begged the other him to do it and he gave in. That, along with everything else, scarred the Spirit Origin of the Sun Knight irreparably. Ritsuka wanted to protect the older man, so that he wouldn’t have to suffer anymore. He.. He loved the man, that warm feeling, he knows what that was now. Love, in it’s most purest form

“All done, my Master.” Gawain smiled warmly as he checked his work.

"Thank you, Saber. How have you been enjoying yourself though? You aren't in a Club, so you aren't drawing doujins. Any lucky ladies catch your eye?" As much as it would pain him, all he wanted was the older man's happiness. So he didn't mind talking about love lives. He knew that Gawain, much like the other Knights, loved his women.

"No, actually. I've just been trying to have a good time, Master. I heard Mordred got a part-time job?" Gawain replied, tone laced with confusion. Despite everything that happened during their lives, he genuinely cared about his siblings, even the one who had killed him.

"Really, no one has caught your eye? Are you sure you're okay Saber? But to answer your question, yeah. You would think she would be surfing, living it up and all that. It's summer after all! She loves Summer time!" Ritsuka said.

"I never said no one, Master." Gawain quipped, pointedly. "But yes, it does seem… Odd. I will go speak to Mordred about that soon. But how have you been, Master?"

"It's… Been tiring. We originally were going to invite Emiya to join us in our ragtag little Doujin group, but apparently Tamamo had wanted to create an 'Extra' club. Whatever that means." Ritsuka replied. "I haven't been getting much sleep, somehow much less sleep than I normally get. We've been pulling all nighters on our project." The current one was a slice of life doujin with it's characters based off the Knights of the Round ironically, it was Ritsuka's idea. He's quite pleased with himself.

"Someone made an Extra Club and didn't think to invite me?" Gawain muttered. But then Gawain focused on what Ritsuka had just said. "Master!" He said, firmly. "You are human and need sleep! Have they not been allowing you to do so?" Gawain asked, almost seemingly on his way to getting angry.

"Yeah, but sometimes I stay up. We still have a lot to do.." Ritsuka replied, voice drawn off in a bit of guilt.

"That's not alright, Master. You and Lady Mash need to take care of yourselves, she may be a Servant, but she is still part human, unlike the rest of us. But Master, if you ever need a break from the Doujins, come to see the Knights and I. We can think of a fun activity." Gawain was pushing now, he really was worried, wasn't he?

"It would be nice to have a break, maybe the Gang and I can meet up with the Round." Ritsuka thought out loud.

"Perhaps, we would enjoy it. But you could just come yourself, if only to get away from everything for a while. Just to forget about the Doujins, and truly  _ relax _ ." Gawain said.

"If that's what you want, Gawain." Ritsuka replied.

"Yes, I would like that, Master." Gawain smiled.

"We could always start now, today is a day off for me. I just needed a break from everything." Ritsuka said.

"That is wonderful, Master!" Gawain replied.

"So, I was just going to Sunbathe, Mr. Platinum Saber. Have any better ideas?" Ritsuka asked with a teasing lilt in his voice.

"Come get something to eat with me, Master. I could swear there were Restaurants or small food carts near the beach." Gawain replied.

"If we go inside anywhere, we'll need to put on shirts." Ritsuka said, as if the thought did not disappoint him greatly. This was the first time he saw the Saber without a shirt on after all! He reached into his beach bag and tossed an oversized Red T-shirt with the words 'Buster' on it at Gawain, while taking out a smaller, form fitting Green one that proclaimed 'Quick' for himself.

Gawain tugged the shirt on, and it surprisingly fit him perfectly, albeit a bit tight in his chest.

"It looks great on you, Gawain! Keep the shirt!" Ritsuka smiled at his Sun Knight.

"Thank you, Master. I will cherish your gift." Gawain smiled back.

Ritsuka stood up from where he was sitting on the ground. "Well, let's get some food then." He said.

"Of course, Master." The Saber replied.

* * *

It wasn't long until the duo found their way to a Food Cart being manned by Circe.

"Hello there, Master!" She exclaimed. "I have tons of goodies! If you don't buy some I'll turn you into a delightful little piggy!" She squealed.

Ritsuka gave an Awkward smile. "Y-yes, of course. We'll take whatever you're selling, Circe."

"For two?" The Caster asked, noticing the Saber next to him.

"Yes." Ritsuka replied.

"Okay, I'll have that all ready in a minute! That will be Twelve BB Bucks!" She popped up.

Ritsuka made a move to pay, however Gawain stopped him mid-movement. "Please, allow me, Master. We never did get those gifts I intended to give you upon my summoning back, did we? So this is the least I could do."

Ritsuka remembered that mess.. He was looking forward to getting those Ascension Materials.. Brynhildr with the Reverse Dragon Scales, Mordred with the Knight Medals, and many more. There were going to even be Hearts of the Foreign Gods in the gift set! He needed those so bad right now! Heart hell sucked. Ritsuka shook his head, "No need to, Saber. You don't have to."

"Are you going to pay, or act like two lovesick Piggies?" Circe asked.

Gawain gave a tense smile, "Of course, here you are, Lady Circe." He said as he handed her the cash. "Have a wonderful day."

* * *

The two found a place to sit in the area they were, and unwrapped the food Circe had given them. "Thank you for the Food, Gawain." Ritsuka said.

"There is no need to thank me, Master." Gawain gave a gentle smile, as he spoke. The man was like the Sun after all. He smiled in almost all situations.

Ritsuka took a bite of his food, and was shocked by how good it tasted. "This is great!" He shouted happily.

"Is it?" Gawain asked, trying his own. "It is, however it could use some-" Gawain said, but was caught off by a dirty look from his Master.

"Don't you dare say it Gawain! Not everything needs Potatoes!" Ritsuka tried to keep a hard look but eventually cracked up laughing. Poor Artoria, no one in the whole isle of Britain during her time could cook. No wonder she spent so much time in Chaldea's Cafeteria.

The Knight of the Sun laughed himself. "I am glad we got to spend this time together, Master. You needed some time to yourself." The Knight said.

"I'm glad we got to spend time together as well, Saber. My time is split between so many Heroic Spirits as of late it feels we never get to see one another anymore." The young man replied affectionately.

"...I must confess something, Master. When you had asked me if any fair maidens had caught my eye, that was the truth. However, one had indeed caught my eye. As implied, they are not a woman. It is you, my Master. In the beginning I tried telling myself I did not feel this way for you, because a Knight cannot hold romantic feelings for his lord. Because in my own time, a man loving a man was considered a sin. I am well aware that times have changed, but you were still my Lord, and I, your faithful Knight. I do not know why I feel compelled to confess this to you, just forgive me, Master. I will try not to let my feelings cloud my Judgment in future situations." Gawain admitted, his expression became more sullen.

It took a moment for the weight of what the Sun Knight had admitted to truly hit Ritsuka. "Gawain…" The boy softly said, and lunged at the older man, pulling him down into a hug. "Thank you for telling me, I feel the same way. I have ever since you came to comfort me after the first nightmare I had of Camelot. You didn't have to console me, your place was only to protect me Physically. Not emotionally, but you, my sweet Saber have done both for me." The young man said, tearing up. He smiled lovingly at the man he held against his chest.

Gawain didn't even respond to that, he took his Master's chin in his hand, and angled his face towards his own, and met the young man in a kiss. When the two parted, Gawain spoke an oath he would forever hold from that day forth. "I will always protect you Master, forever. I will never leave your side, I shall protect you until the end of time or until I rust completely like the Sword I am. I love you, Master."

"I love you too, Gawain." The Master said back.

The Master and Servant spent the rest of the day together, until the two had to part ways. Ritsuka still had to finish a Doujin, and Gawain had to see to his King. However, these moments would be forever engraved into his Spirit Origin. Luckily, this would not be needed. This would be the last Time-Loop. This would be the loop the Singularity would Collapse, and Ritsuka and his Servants would return to Chaldea after their endless Vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought of the fic in the Comments, and feel free to Kudo if you enjoyed!
> 
> I have Gawain Maxed Grailed, Level 100, 1400/1300 Fou'd. Sadly only 8/10/8 due to Fang hell, but if you need a Gawain, feel free to ask in the comments for my FC. I'll accept if I like your support, but my own sucks so heads up. People only ever use my Gawain and Emiya-


End file.
